Aro's pet
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: After being left, Bella is found by the three kings. She freak out and phases into a dog. They decide to take her home with them and use her as a pet. When the Cullens arrive will a certain goofy, dark-haired vampire be able to help? Will he get to see her father and uncle figure ever again? Rated M for dark themes and Lemons. Non canon pairing. B/Em, J/A, R/E, Es/C.
1. Chapter 1

Aro's pov-

Bella Swan, our little pet. We found her at her home crying one night. When we approached she freaked out and shifted into a large dog. None of us knew what breed because we didn't have time for pets. But this was something new. She refused to phase back. So Caius walked to a local human shop named walmart and bought a collar, leash and dog bed. Marcus argued saying she should have better than that, we finally came to the decision of having our personal tailors make her a Volturi set complete with the crest. We picked Bella up and ran to our private jet. She was obediant and loyal, she killed others on our command and wouldn't make a sound when punished. She would always lay down at Marcus', or Caius' feet but never mine. Which made me a tad jealous.  
>I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a hearbeat approaching. I looked up to see the Giana stood holding the phone out to me "Master, the Cullens are on the phone." she said I nodded my head and took the phone<p>

**(ARO ****CARLISLE****)**  
><strong>Carlilse, my dear friend how may I help you?<strong>  
><strong>Hello, Aro, we was wondering if we could come visit you. After all my family and myself are in Italy.<strong>  
><strong>Of course! It would be such a pleasure. You could meet our newest companion.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you Aro. We will arrive within the hour.<strong>

I put the phone down and sighed "The Cullens are coming for a visit." I said to my brothers. Almost instantly Bella's head shot up, her tail wagged and her eyes were brighter.

Carlisle true to his word arrived 45 minutes later. Bella shot up as the doors opened and she whimpered. Marcus leaned over and touched his hand to my skin. I gasped when I saw Bella was mated to Emmett Cullen. She gave Caius a pleading look before gesturing to the Cullens with her head "Run along young one, but, play nice." he said with a chuckle. She shot over to the cullens and pounced on Carlisle, knocking him over, wagging her tail. He was shocked to say the least. She was really excited "Caius please get your dog off of me!" he yelped when she started bouncing on her paws, on his chest "Bella!" Caius said with a small smile, she froze and crawled off of him, she walked back to Caius' throne and sat down. She and Emmett whimpered slightly. "Jane, please show our guests to their rooms." I said with a small smile.

Emmett pov-

I was laying on my bed in the guest bedroom I had when I heard a small whimper and a scratch at the door. I sniffed and smelt Caius' dog , Bella, and Caius. I slowly stood from the bed and answered the door "May we come in?" Caius asked, his usual cold and scary facade gone. I nodded and stepped out of the way. Bella ran in and jumped on the bed, settling herself where I had just been laying. "I'm so glad these rooms are soundproof!" he said with a sigh as the door clicked shut "I have important matters to discuss with you Emmett Cullen." he said. I stood "What's wrong?" I asked "You know Bella Swan, am I right?" he said "Yes but our brother forbid us to even think about her!" I whined "Well, your brother is keeping mates apart." he growled out. Wait... What! "Y-Y-You mean me and Bells? We're mates?" I stuttered "Yes... She is here with us. Right now." he explained. I looked over to the large alaskan malamute crossbreed laying on my bed "Is that?" I asked pointing at her "Yes, she needs help phasing back. I think you might be the key. Once she has phased you take her and get out. I can't watch Aro take another punishment out on her. She is like a daughter to me. She is scared of Aro and he knows. She is one of my only weaknesses and he knows it." I looked at him in awe, who knew such a man was capable of caring for someone?

After a few hours we finally got Bella to phase back. She was still in her clothes, the ones from the day we left her. The collar Caius had given her hung loosely around her neck. She bounded into his arms hugging him with all her strength "Thank you! Thank you so much! You have to come visit us, bring Jane, Alec, Felix and Demi too, if you come! I love you daddy!" she whispered in his ear "Tell Uncle Marcus to come see us aswell." she whispered before walking over to me. She hugged me tightly. Caius walked to the window and opened it for us. I sent Alice a quick text telling her what was going on and we'd meet them in Alaska soon. I could see venom well up in both Bella and Caius' eyes before we jumped out "Ti amo , giovane uno.." I heard him whisper as we ran away. 


	2. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
